The Tattoo
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: A tattoo tells a story. Nanao and Shunsui's story is far more intertwined than anyone had ever considered... Shunsui/Nanao COMPLETE


**Title: The Tattoo**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Pairing: Shunsui/Nanao**

**Rating: K+**

**Status: COMPLETE**

**A/N: I return! (Dodges rotten tomatoes) I know! I know! I've been gone a looooooong time. I apologise. First things first, this isn't remotely as serious as my normal writing. It's just a bit of fun! Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**The Tattoo**

"Nanao-chan come on!" Rangiku Matsumoto whined, tapping her foot outside the dressing room impatiently.

"I'm not so sure about this Rangiku-san. I think this is a little bit revealing…"

"Nonsense Nanao it's entirely too modest now get out here so I can have a look at you!"

The door of the dressing room opened slowly and Nanao stepped out into the light.

Rangiku squealed, glomping her excitedly before holding her at arms length.

"Nanao-Ise you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Nanao frowned.

"Why?"

"Why?! Nanao you've been hiding a body like _that _all these years! As your best friend I'm meant to know these things! You're a hottie!"

Nanao rolled her eyes but couldn't beat the blush.

"Nanao look at yourself!" Rangiku spun her round to face the mirror.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. Nanao was hopeless! Honestly! The eighth division vice had been keeping big secrets under that bulky uniform. Her body was to die for. She'd give anything for a body like Nanao's. The other lieutenant was slim but not to the point of being skinny. She was very toned, the lines of her abs visible but not to the point of being over muscled. She'd had no idea Nanao was in such good shape. Her hips curved elegantly beneath her bikini bottoms and free from her usual tight binds her breasts were perky and just big enough to balance her body without being over endowed. She'd let her hair down from it's usual clip and it floated to just below her shoulders, contrasting with her milky skin.

"You look fantastic Nanao-chan now lets go!"

"Oh fine."

She yelped as Matsumoto grabbed her by the hand and ran for the waiting beach.

By the time they reached the doors Nanao was laughing along with her. Matsumoto's laughter was contagious and they burst out into the warm sunlight, racing down the beach.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ow! What the hell Renji!?" Ichigo barked as the red head elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Look. Matsumoto found a friend."

Ichigo glanced over and gaped, nudging Ikkaku.

"Who the hell is that." Said Madrame lifting his sunglasses for a better look.

"I have no idea." Ichigo intoned.

"She's very beautiful." Said Yumichika.

"She must be from around here."

"No way. I'd know if a girl like that lived anywhere near me." Said Ichigo confidently.

"Wonder if Rangiku would introduce me." Said Renji dreamily.

"Oi! Hands off." Said every other male present. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Hey they're heading for the captains."

"Well that's totally unfair."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"She's very beautiful." Said Unohana, following the gaze of the eighth division captain to the object of his attention.

"So pretty." Said Isane, following her captains line of vision.

Ukitake did the same.

"She is." He agreed. "I've never seen her before, must be human. She's caught the lieutenant's eyes anyway."

"They haven't a chance."

"Oh?" Said Byakuya, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nanao-chan is highly likely to break their arm if they put even a finger near her." Said Shunsui lazily.

"Ise-"

"Nanao-san?!" Said Ukitake in shock.

Shunsui chuckled beneath his hat.

"And you thought she was….?" He supplied.

"Em…. Not Nanao-san."

Shunsui chuckled again.

"I had no idea she looked like that… ahem… under her uniform." Said Byakuya.

"I can't say I did either." Ukitake admitted.

"If you saw the training I see her put herself through daily you wouldn't be all that surprised."

"Ise-fukutaichou trains?" Asked Isane curiously. "I wasn't aware she was an active soldier."

"Nanao-chan is full combat but an excellent strategist so she often gets left behind. You know when you get orders from above in a battle situation?"

Everyone nodded.

"That's Nanao-chan. She keeps herself in top notch condition because besides Soifon-taichou she's the only other woman in seireitei we can send out in full combat."

"She doesn't train with the eighth though." Said Ukitake. "I've seen her run sessions but never take."

"She trains alone and with me. Two hours in the morning starting four thirty on her own and an hour or two with me most nights."

"Isn't training alone a bit pointless?" Asked Hitsugaya.

"You name me someone who can throw kidou like Nanao-chan and I'd be happy to give her a partner. She trains alone because I can't keep up with her kidou. Apart from that she does a lot of strength and reflex training in the morning."

"It shows in her body." Said Unohana.

"She has her hair down."

"She only wears it up for work." Said Shunsui, shrugging. To glances between the captains.

"Here they come."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Captain!" Matsumoto cooed, diving at the boy and glomping him.

"MATSUMOTO!" He shouted, enraged, to laughter.

"Hello Ise-san." Said Jyuushiro good naturedly. "Would you like to sit?" He asked, pushing over to give her space on the blanket.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile, sitting down beside her captain who appeared to be dosing and conversing with Unohana and Ukitake.

"Taichou what are you staring at?!" She irrupted after ten minutes. She'd been patient. Really she had but his eyes had been boring holes into her back since she sat down.

"Nothing Nanao-chan."

She followed his line of vision and slapped a hand over the patch of skin, glowering. That seemed to shock him back to reality and he shook his head.

"I didn't know you were inked Nanao-chan."

"That's because it's really none of your business sir." She said with a long suffering sigh. Removing her hand, knowing everyone would want to see now.

"Aw it's a bird. How pretty." Said Unohana with a warm smile.

Kuchiki looked disapproving and Matsumoto rolled her eyes before turning Nanao to get a better look.

"What type of bird is it Ise-san?" Asked Isane.

"Swallow."

"That's why you're staring so hard." Said Ukitake, finally understanding.

"What?" Asked Nanao, confused.

Shunsui simply pulled his shirt up over his head and tapped his hip.

"Oh you have one too."

Everyone else peered at the inky mark. It was larger than Nanao's, and not nearly as delicate but it was a definite swallow.

"That's interesting. Is it an unusual tattoo to have?" Asked Retsu.

"In Asian culture maybe. In western culture it's quite common." Said Nanao.

"What's unusual is that it's alone." Said Shunsui. "A single swallow is considered bad luck, they're almost always done in pairs."

"So they are a bit unusual then." Said Matsumoto.

"Do they have a meaning?"

"Nobody gets a tattoo without meaning." Said Shunsui dismissively. "There's a whole range of traditional meanings for the swallow. Freedom, Swiftness, long distance travel, loyalty, home… In the human world sailors would get them after travelling a certain distance across seas. More recently they've become popular with people who've done time behind bars. Jailbirds… I got mine shortly after I left home. I upset my family by joining the Shinigami. It meant breaking free but still remembering where I came from for me. And taking a long journey, if only mentally. Jyuu always said I got it for the swiftness because I was abysmal at shunpo during the academy."

There were laughs at that.

"Nanao-san?" Asked Matsumoto.

"Actually Rangiku I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay… Will you still explain why they aren't done in pairs though?"

"I guess. I know why mine aren't a pair though I can't speak for taichou on the matter. Swallows are strange in that they mate for life, it's where the loyalty comes from. When someone gives me a reason to get the second I will." She shrugged.

"That's so romantic." Isane sighed. "Would you reason the same Kyoraku-taichou?"

"I do."

"Wow. Something you agree on." Said Matsumoto, amused. Nanao rolled her eyes.

"Enough chatter. Whose coming swimming?" Said Shunsui with a grin.

"Oh me." Said Ukitake.

"Me too sir." Said Nanao.

"Ise-san dear put on your sun block first. You're skin is so delicate you'll burn badly."

Nanao nodded, grabbing the bottle.

"Who else is coming?" Asked Shunsui. "Ran-san?"

"Sorry Shunsui-san I'm working on my tan. Besides. The saltwater will ruin my hair."

Nanao rolled her eyes at her friend as she rubbed cream down her arm.

Shunsui turned to the others. Byakuya simply shook his head.

"No thanks." Said Hitsugaya.

"I can't swim sir. Sorry…" Said Isane.

"Well I want to swim." Said Unohana with a smile, earning a grin from Shunsui.

"Could someone do my back please?" Asked Nanao.

"I will my lovely Nanao-chan." Nanao looked wary but handed over the bottle of sun cream.

"Keep your hands to yourself." She warned.

"Of course my lovely Nanao-chan."

She spoke to Rangiku as he worked on her back, doing her very best to ignore how big and warm her captain's hands were and how gentle he was with her.

"All done Nanao-chan." He said, wiping his hands in a towel and rising. Coming?" He questioned the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cold cold cold!" Ukitake whined as he stepped into the shallows.

"It's freezing." Unohana agreed. Nanao nodded, laughing softly as her captain just barrelled on into the cold water, laughing all the way.

"Aw come on you guys!" He whined.

Nanao sighed.

"No point in doing it slowly." She muttered with a shrug before running out into the water much to Shunsui's delight. She was up to her ribs before she reached her captain.

"Cold Nanao-chan?" He teased.

"Easily fixed sir." She took a deep breath and dived head first under the surface. She came up a few feet away, flipping her hair out of her face like a water goddess in Shunsui's opinion.

"Much better." She said, amused.

"You're nuts Nanao-san!" Rangiku yelled down the bleach. Back at the shore Ukitake nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Oh come on Jyuu-chan who wields the sea blade." Shunsui sniped at his best friend before diving under the surface.

"He's right Jyuushiro-san. Suck it up." Said Unohana, wading in.

"Oh fine!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on Jyuu. Dunk." Shunsui pleaded. "You'll feel better for it and then we can have some real fun."

"No way in hell Shunsui! I-"

He cut off as he disappeared under the surface. Unohana came up smiling just before Ukitake did, spluttering.

"With all due respect Jyuushiro-san stop being such a baby." She ordered with a sinister smile.

Nanao gasped, coughing as Shunsui threw a wave of water at her. He grinned as she shot him the death glare.

"Catch me if you can Nanao-chan."

Oh it was on. She raced after him, ducking below the surface. He stopped, surprised when he realised she was gone and not a second later felt a tug on his ankle and fell backwards. He came up coughing to see Nanao already halfway back to the other two.

"Got you." She yelled back. The other pair were laughing heartily as he sped after her. He dunked them both for their laughter as he sped past after his lieutenant..

The four fooled around in the water for over an hour. Usually Nanao would be against such frivolities but she was just having way too much fun to say no. It was after Shunsui chucked her into the water with a squeal that she found their next activity.

Shunsui saw her face light up even from a distance and followed her eyes. He grinned.

"Come on then." He called, jerking his head at the cliff.

The smile almost split her face.

"Really?"

"Why not? There's no rocks."

"Shunsui you aren't seriously going to jump off that." Said Jyuushiro, amused.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug and a grin. "Coming?"

"I think I'll sit this one out…" Said Ukitake. Unohana nodded in agreement.

"They're nuts." He said, shaking his head as he watched the pair leave the water and climb up the steep cliff face.

"Let them have their fun Jyuushiro-kun." Said Unohana. "They won't hurt themselves."

"You're sure?"

"You forget that Kyoraku-san is good in the air due to his Zampaktou and Ise-san is evidently a very strong swimmer."

"I've never seen her so carefree before." Ukitake admitted.

"She rarely gets the chance." Said Unohana in agreement. "It's good to see."

"You know… I might be wrong but I think… Shunsui annoys her so much because he forces her into a position of authority… I think she's far more like him than we ever get to see."

"I think you may be right, though annoy is probably too strong a word. He frustrates her but it isn't serious. She chooses to do what she does for him… Remember that this isn't surprising Shunsui-san. He's met this side of Ise-san before."

"You're right." Said Ukitake, surprised.

"They're up."

Their climb had attracted the attention of most of the Shinigami on the beach. Shunsui shot his second a grin.

"Chickening out Nanao-chan?"

"Of course not." She scoffed.

"Ladies first Nanao-chan."

"If you insist. Try to keep up taichou." With that she took a running leap off the cliff face. She flipped twice in the air before entering the water with hardly a splash. She came back to the surface to cheers and shouts. She looked back up smugly. Nanao made her way over to Ukitake and Unohana. She was dying to see how he'd one up that.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before stepping back with a grin, running and jumping he cannon balled causing a huge splash and much laughter from everyone watching. Nanao shook her head, amused.

"Did you like that Nanao-chan? That was me graciously accepting defeat." He said close to her ear.

She laughed, swatting him before swimming off towards the shore.

"I'm hungry." She called back to the other three.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ise-san dear you need a higher factor cream on you're burning through your current one."

"After lunch." Nanao waved it off.

Without warning Shunsui pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"As much as I hate to cover you up Nanao-chan, and trust me I do, you need to look after your skin." His voice rumbled close to her ear and she automatically swatted him away.

Sighing she placed her hands through the sleeves which fell to her elbows. She recognised the shirt as the one her captain had been sporting earlier. It was surprisingly soft…

Nanao was ravenous and Matsumoto teased her thoroughly over her appetite.

"Ne Nanao-chan you'll burst out of that bikini."

Nanao scowled at her friend then shrugged, tucking back into her lunch.

"Nanao-chan can't burst out of her bikini!" Shunsui irrupted a second later. Everyone present looked at him as if he had ten heads, even Nanao gave him a funny look.

"If my Nanao-chan bursts out of her bikini everyone gets to see her beauty. I will not allow it." He stated matter of factly.

Laughter rang out in the sunshine.

"Although it's nice to know you worry about my modesty sir I will remind you for the nth time that I am not _yours _in any way shape or form."

He pouted to more laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What are you reading Nanao-chan?"

"Human classic."

"Not kidou?"

"Though you may find it hard to believe sir I do leisure read."

"What's it called?"

"Pride and prejudice by a human named Jane Austen."

"I've read that!" He said happily. "Nanao-chan won't like it though."

"Oh?"

He nodded simply.

"My Nanao-chan doesn't like traditional gender roles. I'm surprised you persevered beyond the opening sentence."

She was silent.

"You hate it, don't you." He said, amused.

She sighed.

"It's horrible."

He chuckled.

"That's my Nanao-chan."

He engaged her in conversation instead much to Nanao's delight. Though he didn't always show it Shunsui had a huge love of literature and they actually had quite a lot in common on the rare occasion that they did talk about it. He was a smart man though you wouldn't often think it by his actions.

Matsumoto watched the pair silently, observing. Shunsui and Nanao had always had a habit of becoming wrapped up in each other whether they be arguing, flirting or just simply working. She'd never seen them converse like this however.

"Literature?" Asked Jyuushiro, sitting down next to the lieutenant. Rangiku nodded absently. Jyuushiro chuckled.

"They may as well be on their own little planet." He said, amused.

"I never knew they could get like this… I knew Shunsui-kun was a flirt but…"

"You didn't know they went any deeper."

"I'm her best friend I'm meant to know these things." Said Matsumoto a little sadly.

"Nobody knows Matsumoto-san. I didn't for a very long time. Everyone finds the idea that they could actually have a normal conversation so amusing that they don't bother correcting them anymore. In reality they are quite close."

"How did you find out?"

"I caught them training together one day. Apart from the fact that Nanao-san is far far more powerful than she is given credit for they were discussing the works of Shakespeare in great detail." He said, watching his friend. "It was never something he could talk to me about. Literature really is a topic close to his heart. He wouldn't discuss it with just anyone."

"They're so… I don't even have the word for it…"

"Connected?"

"Not just that. They've always had that spark but… There's something so…rich about the atmosphere around them."

"Like it's the quality of the company." Ukitake agreed.

"Exactly!" said Matsumoto excitedly.

"I won't deny that there is something extremely special about them as a pair." Said Ukitake.

"Well I think those swallows say it all." Said Matsumoto. "Two people so different in the eyes of the world represented by the same simple bird. They could have chosen any animal at all yet they picked the same one. They share the same core values and even the thought process behind the absence of a second swallow…"

"It's so typical of them." Ukitake agreed. "They've always been a bit… odd, if you know what I mean."

Matsumoto nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I just really didn't enjoy it sir." Nanao admitted. "I hated the writing style and the characters seemed two dimensional." She pulled the shirt up over her head and picked up the bottle of sun cream, secretly enjoying it when his eyes followed her every move. She paid very little attention to his flirtation normally but it was nice to know she could catch his attention like the beautiful women every now and then. Call it an ego boost.

"The hero lacked fault. That can often lead to a two dimensional character." He offered.

"I don't think it was just that though… There was something else very very wrong with those characters. Particularly the mother and son."

"Do you plan on reading the second one?"

"No."

"Then I can tell you there's a reason for that."

"Abusive father or incest?"

"Number two."

She shuddered.

"I don't find plots like that pleasant at all."

"It's not that they're related that made the book popular Nanao-chan it's the taboo. Doesn't do it for you?"

"Nope." She said, rubbing cream into her pale skin.

"Well take out the relation bit. The mother could have been any position of power. It could have been student/teacher, Boss/employee…" He took the bottle of cream from her and set to work on her back. "Captain/Lieutenant." He murmured by her ear as he worked cream into her back. Her heart sped immediately but she refused to let it show on her face. She swatted him, glowering just like she usually would. Nanao had denying Shunsui Kyoraku down to a fine art. "It's all power play Nanao-chan. Tell me. Which teacher did you crush on through the academy?"

"How do you know I even crushed on a teacher?"

"Because everyone did Nanao-chan."

"Fine." She sighed. "Malachi-sensei."

He chuckled. "Trust Nanao-chan to pick the bad boy." He teased. She smacked him.

"Who did you crush on then?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Katashi-sensei."

"What! She was always nasty when I was there."

"She was horrible to us too. I enjoyed flustering her."

"And no doubt you did. When'd you get her into bed?"

"Actually it was a desk, and fifth year."

"Oh how inventive of you." She said sarcastically.

"I bet my Nanao-chan didn't bed any teachers during the academy."

"Not during the academy, no."

"But after the academy?"

"I may or may not have been involved with Malachi Ryuu for sixteen years."

"Sixteen?! What happened?!"

"We were never anything serious. His ego became a big problem later on…"

"Why?"

"I'm a better kidou artist than he is." She said matter of factly.

Shunsui chuckled.

"He doesn't hit me as the type of person who would appreciate that no…"

"We had a huge row, haven't spoken in thirty seven years."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not particularly." She said with a small laugh. "How did we end up talking about this again?"

"The inevitable attraction of positions of power."

"Oh that's right."

Someone whistled. "Oi! You guys coming to play volley ball?" Yelled the substitute Shinigami.

The captain and lieutenant shrugged at each other before rising and running down the beach.

"You two are with the captains." Ichigo nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi! We aren't that tall Abari-san."

"Up you go Nanao-chan." Shunsui murmured.

Nanao took a running leap at her captain who threw her into the air easily. She skilfully intercepted the ball and drilled it into the other half of the court. Shunsui caught her lightly as she landed to shocked looks from everyone.

"Our point." Said Nanao simply, causing Shunsui to chuckle lightly.

"Tell me you've practiced that before." Said Ukitake, amused.

"Of course we have." Said Nanao.

"I couldn't have my Nanao-chan getting hurt." Said Shunsui, horrified.

"But how did you _do_ that!" Asked Ichigo, still amazed. Everyone was still pretty amazed Nanao noted.

"There is a reason I work for taichou other than the fact that I keep him in line." Nanao intoned.

"What's that mean?"

"You're an air Zampaktou!" Exclaimed Rangiku, finally getting it.

"Very good Rangiku-san." Said Nanao, amused.

"Are you a wind Zampaktou too?"

"Avian, Ran-san. Hence why I leave the flying to Nanao-chan. I just get the air currents right."

Nanao laughed at the amazed looks they were getting.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let just anyone jump off that cliff." Said Shunsui, laughing.

"B-but. I thought your Zampaktou was a secret?!".

""It's well documented." Nanao shrugged. "All you had to do was look."

"How long have you known?" Matsumoto asked Shunsui.

Ukitake chuckled.

"Shunsui-san's worked with Nanao-san since her second year in the academy Matsumoto-san. Her instructors deemed it necessary she was trained by an air wielder."

"But why? I mean, Hisagi-san is an air wielder."

"S'different Ichigo." Said Hisagi. My tie to air is loose at best. Most of the time a tie as weak as mine wouldn't be noticed. But Kyoraku-taichou plays with air currents and wielding an avian Zampaktou is about as elemental as you can get."

"They're generally very difficult blades to learn Ichigo-kun." Said Ukitake. "If you think about it quite a few of the captains are directly tied to an element. Shun-kun's tied to air, I'm tied to water. Yama-Ji is tied to fire."

"Elemental blades are a pain in the arse." Said Ikkaku simply. "But they're damn powerful once you've learned how to use them."

"So the elementals are arguably the most powerful Shinigami?"

"Yes and no Ichigo-kun." Said Unohana. "Many Shinigami will never master their elemental blade. Quite often they are the weakest in a fight."

"A lot of people dread the idea of having an elemental blade." Said Ukitake. "I know I was absolutely terrified when I first achieved shikai. My Zampaktou and I were never the best of friends back then." He said, smiling at the memory.

"How did you react Shunsui-kun?" Asked Unohana curiously.

"Shunsui was that lazy he didn't react." Said Ukitake amused.

"Not true. I tried to get along, really. There was actually a whole year in the academy where Katen Kyokotsu just point blank refused to function for me. That was frightening."

"A lot of elementals get stuck in that phase right? When I was in the academy three of my classmates dropped out for that reason." Said Isane.

"It's a common phase to get stuck in yes." Shunsui agreed.

"Did you ever get stuck like that Nanao-san?"

"No. I didn't actually."

"Ah. Nanao-chan was a bit different you see." Said Shunsui amused. "She's from the higher districts and survival instincts kicked in."

"What's that mean?"

"It's a situation where a disagreeable Zampaktou recognises that it must help it's wielder or die Kurosaki-san."

"I was dying of starvation." Nanao supplied simply. "So by the time I hit the academy I already had contact with my Zampaktou."

"So you had it easier in a way…"

"No." Said Shunsui. He chuckled. "They were absolutely volatile. Nanao-chan's blade was far more stubborn than a normal elemental blade."

"Why?"

"Because Nanao-chan and her spirit share the trait of perfectionism."

Nanao scowled at her captain for that.

"Her Zampaktou was well aware of what Nanao was capable of at full power after helping her in the districts. It made for a very very picky blade."

"I get it. Since she knew exactly how good you could be it wouldn't settle for any less."

"That's about the height of it." Nanao agreed. "And he not she. He hates that."

Shunsui chuckled and Nanao laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Katen Kyokotsu paid heavily for it the first time taichou made that mistake."

"Ah but Nanao-chan wasn't it the start of something beautiful?" Shunsui sang.

"Love to hate each other." Said Nanao, rolling her eyes. The captains laughed.

"I never knew Zampaktou could be friends." Said Ichigo.

"That's because Zangetsu is a loner." Said Rukia matter of factly. "Shirayuki gives off about it constantly. I suppose he lived in your head for fifteen years with no contact with you or the Zampaktou of other reapers though…"

"It's quite normal Ichigo-san." Said Ukitake, sitting down in the sand. The others followed his lead.

"Minazuki mothers Jyuushiro-san's twins." Unohana offered with a smile.

"Katen just finds them plain irritating." Shunsui admitted.

"That's one of the few things she and Tori-san actually agree on." Said Nanao dryly.

"Well, that and-"

"Don't even go there." Nanao interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Hyorinmaru sleeps around." Said Matsumoto smugly.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled to amused laughter.

"Tobiume and Haineko hate each other because of it." Said Matsumoto.

"Yumi's is a manwhore."

"Ikkaku!"

"Hey he's my hero man!"

"Shirayuki and Senbonzakura are in denial." Rukia offered.

"Really?" Asked Ukitake, interested.

Byakuya simply nodded.

"It's ridiculous! Our swords love lives are far more interesting than our own." Matsumoto pouted. Suddenly a smirk broke out on her features.

"Katen Kyokotsu must get around considering who his wielder is. Spill Shunsui-kun."

"She, and actually she doesn't. She's committed some two hundred and sixteen years now."

"Committed?! No way!" Said Matsumoto, eyes bulging.

"That's incredibly rare."

"It is?" Asked Ichigo.

"Zampaktou don't like to commit." Said Renji simply. "It ties them down until one dies and they can't kill each other, even if one turns traitor."

"It means a lot Kurosaki-kun. Not only do the spirits have to trust each other implicitly but they have to trust the other's wielder and their intentions towards each other too."

"So they really can't fight?!"

"Oh they can fight alright." Said Shunsui with a grin. "Just can't kill each other though they do try their utmost to sometimes. Like I said, Kate-chan's cranky."

"What about you Renji?"

"Zambimaru is happy enough to stick together. Dual spirits. They do do their best to piss the ice princess off though." He said, nodding to Rukia.

"What about Kazeshini Hisagi-san?" Asked Jyuushiro.

"He keeps to himself for the most part. He and Soifon-taichou's spirit despise each other. It's quite frightening at times."

"What about you Kira-kun?"

"Wabisuke sticks with Minazuki-san." He said with a faint blush.

"They tied?" Asked Shuuhei interested.

Both wielders shook their heads.

"Nanao-chan! What about you."

"I bet he's a big man whore Nanao's so proper."

"I thought it would have been obvious." Said Nanao. "Two hundred and sixteen years ago I was a third year in the academy."

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Your Zampaktou are tied to each other?!"

"Yes."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes." Said Shunsui amused. "It isn't a big deal."

"Don't you find that in any way awkward?!"

"Not really."

"Granted I got my sexual education a little too early but I was far to young for the awkwardness of it to ever effect me. It's something I grew up with." Nanao shrugged.

"I'm happy Katen is happy." Said Shunsui simply. "Who am I to tell her what to do? Besides Nanao is telling the truth. The only effect it has on us is the migraines from their constant fighting."

Nanao laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Am I the only person here who sees it?" Asked Matsumoto a while later.

"Sees what Matsumoto-san?"

"Sees that they're basically the living counterpart of their Zampaktou."

"Ah." Said Unohana with a smile. "You aren't."

"I always thought our actions and theirs were completely separate…"

"But isn't your Zampaktou the deepest part of your soul Rangiku-san?" Unohana pointed out gently.

"I guess…"

"Then doesn't it stand to reason that if the deepest aspect of your very being loves someone so completely you love them too?"

"Wow." The lieutenant breathed, glancing up at the duo standing atop the cliff.

"It's an amazing thing." Said Unohana simply.

"They sound so similar to each other. They're always fighting but completely loyal and even if it seems rocky…"

"They always stand together." Unohana finished for her.

"How can they not know?"

"Who's to say they don't?" Asked Ukitake simply.

"But…"

"I've known they were bound since the day it happened Matsumoto-san. Shunsui came to me. I watched Nanao grow up by his side. I watched Shun-kun fret when his feelings for her changed from that of a parent to that of a lover. I watched his guilt."

"Remember how she'd blush?" Said Unohana amused.

Ukitake laughed.

"Back before she managed to brush him off." He agreed. "They know what they are."

"But… They aren't are they? I mean I drink with Shunsui. I know what he's like with women…"

"Maybe it doesn't matter." Said Unohana.

"But-"

"There's more to love than the physical Matsumoto-san, you know that. I can't say I know but if you had a love so pure it transcends into the very characters of your soul maybe the physical just isn't as important anymore. Shunsui will always love Nanao and Nanao will always love Shunsui. They know that wont ever change."

"I guess…but still…"

"They have all the time in the world Matsumoto-san. They just aren't ready to face it yet."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Going to jump on me Nanao-chan?"

Nanao opened her eyes, turning her head to her captain.

"I really want to. Jump properly I mean. It's so windy up here."

"So do." Said Shunsui simply.

"Taichou there are humans on this beach." She reminded, sitting down next to him on the edge.

"So leave your gigai with me."

"I hadn't thought of that." She admitted.

He wrapped a secure arm around her shoulder and the body leaned against him as Nanao separated herself. To any watching human Nanao supposed they'd just look like a regular couple.

With a smile she leapt from the cliff face, catching on the current of the wind and allowing herself to glide within it, following the current up and down. When she got too close to the water Shunsui would supply a lifting current before settling again to watch her on the true air's path.

He laughed as he remembered back to the day when Nanao had stood before him and stubbornly told him she could fly. Little more than three foot tall at the time her glare was still just as potent as she tapped her foot, waiting for him to stop laughing before jumping out of the tree she was sitting in.

She'd frightened the life out of him but true to her word she caught an air current and landed safely, if a little bumpily. From that day on he'd never doubted a word she said again.

It had stunned him to see her fly and it had never stopped stunning him. The grace and the elegance of the art and the brilliant mind and instinct required to catch a current like that… It was beautiful. It had taken her a long time to perfect her flight to it's standard now and he knew she was still improving now 200 years later. It was humbling… Her flight showed her true mastery of the element.

She floated around happily for a good twenty minutes before touching back down on the cliff lightly.

"Beautiful as ever Nanao-chan."

She smiled softly, running a hand through her windswept hair. Her cheeks were flushed from exposure. She stepped back into her gigai and Shunsui felt it reanimate but she made no move to get up, instead placing a loose arm across his abdomen and snuggling deeper into his side. He smiled, leaning his head atop hers gently.

They were content in their silence. They didn't really need words anymore, Shunsui mused. They hadn't in years. He felt her fingers trace the inked lines of the swallow on his hip softly.

"I had no idea you had this you know." Said Nanao quietly.

"Rather fitting isn't it?"

"Only we could manage something like that without planning it." She said, amused.

"Will you tell me about yours?" He asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to but…"

"It's silly really. I got it on the day of my hundredth anniversary in the eighth. I'd always wanted it but I had been too young before…My life wasn't good before I left the districts. I didn't want to remember where I came from. I escaped the districts, I flew away. I found freedom, the first time I released Tori's shikai of my own merit and I found home with you and the eighth. I guess getting it done alone and not as a pair was a mark of the sentimental part of me nobody gets to see but you… And then I find out that you have one to." She laughed softly.

"So they aren't alone at all really, are they?"

"I guess not." She murmured softly into his shoulder.

"Nanao-chan. Thank you for today. With the way things have been with the war lately…"

"We haven't just been together in a while." She finished for him. "I know."

"I missed us."

"So did I. I had fun, even if it meant outing us."

He chuckled, she felt it reverberate under her cheek and smiled.

"You have to throw the gossips a bone every now and then Nanao-chan."

"We should head back down and I think it's safe to say we've thrown them the whole disgusting rotten carcass sir "

Shunsui snickered.

"Yeah maybe." He admitted, scratching his neck with a grin that told Nanao he wasn't sorry at all.

"You're such a tosser!" She exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

"I know you love me."

She hit him again but smiled warmly up at him. His heart skipped a beat. So many times he teased her like this… Was she finally ready? He couldn't help the jolt of hope that ran through him, despite the times he'd been disappointed before…

That wasn't to say he was the only one disappointed over the years though… It was frustrating. They could never seem to overcome their fears and hang ups at the same time no matter how much they may want it. It was a vicious cycle. Nanao worked up the courage and he did something to knock her confidence only to realise what he'd done a few months later and come to peace himself to find she wasn't ready, still hurt from the last time… Shunsui privately put the blame on their Zampaktou. If the very core of their being couldn't have a calm and happy relationship then why should Nanao and his own ride be any easier? Their spirits may have their problems but of one thing Shunsui was absolutely certain. Nobody. _Nobody_ be they spirit soul or human, loved each other the way Kay loved Tori and Tori Kay. Nobody.

And if their souls could love one and other like that… There was no doubt in Shunsui's mind at that moment in time that he and his second could ever survive apart. Because they weren't apart. They were never apart, no matter how much they fought, yelled, verbally and physically abused each other… And now they had finally discovered the inked symbols which seemed to illustrate that…

The intensity in his eyes caught her off guard and her breath left her sharply.

"Shunsui…"

His first name. That was the cue that this was not a normal conversation. The only times she ever used his first name was when one or the other of them had conquered their fears, whether it be to let him down gently or to voice her own feelings…

"Nanao-chan…" He murmured, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

She didn't pull away from his touch.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Alright so this was a strange one. Arguably OOC and not even remotely reflective it isn't like me at all but I'm putting this up anyway because it's the first piece I've finished in MONTHS!!! :O It would appear I've just let my fangirl side run rampant with a keyboard but never mind.... Let me know what you think!**

**Becca**


End file.
